Gods or Angels?
by Crescent Usagi
Summary: What happened when Heero's sister and Wufie's sister show up and are best friends? and What's the twist with Wufie and Kerry? Watch as the mystery unfolds, and the humor comes out! W? HAC DAC QT I'm bad a summeries. Relena Bashing, much...
1. chapter 1

Hey this is one of my first fics so I hope you like it, you flame, I make fun ^___^. Much Relena Bashing. I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!!!! Don't make me set happy Heero after you.. Enjoy!!! Heero: screw you. Crescent: now that's not nice.on with the story! Electra: 0.o;;;  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeerrrrroooooooooooooooo!"  
"Not again." Duo muttered. "Doesn't that. girl ever give up!?"  
"At least you're not her target." Quatre sighed watching Trowa and Wufie shove Heero into his locker. "We're running out of hiding places, again."  
The pilots barely managed to shut the locker before Relena came running down the hallway. The two slammed their backs on the metal door, accidentally causing it to lock.  
"Quatre, do you know where Heero is?" He sweat-dropped and shrugged shaking his head no. "Does anybody know?" The rest followed suit. *Sigh* "We're getting pared up in English and I wanted to make sure the two of us our together."  
"If we see him we'll be sure to tell him, O.K.?" Quatre told her. She nodded and went running into first period. Duo walked to Heero's locker and lifted the handle, once, twice.  
"Um, Heero buddy, what's your combination?"  
"WHAT!?!?!"  
Once they finally opened his locker and offered their apologies the five split up to their classes. Heero went to social; Duo went to Math; Quatre went to Home Economics; Trowa went to science; and Wufie went to sex ed.  
  
Heero  
  
'What am I supposed to say this time? I can't skip class again and I've already paired up with everyone else in the class, including Dorothy.' He shuddered. Heero quickly caught up on the notes he had missed while thinking of a plan.  
'I've already gotten sick, lost my voice, had a headache, but the cold was the worst.' He shook his head as he remembered Relena at the doorstep holding a mug of soup. She had stayed all night canceling all the missions the five had planed. She had stayed all day until Quatre suggested she go home for the night. Relena had even asked if she could stay the night, if it wasn't any trouble. Trowa butted in saying, "I'm very sorry Relena but. Wufie has this thing with girls. If you don't leave soon he's going to start spazzing out."  
Relena had left the house immediately not even looking back or saying bye. Trowa turned around to find everyone with weird smiles and sweat- drops. He shrugged and left the room. Relena had not returned since that day.  
  
Duo  
  
"Mr. Maxwell what is the answer?" the teacher asked. 'This teacher is evil, maybe the God of Death should pay her a visit!' "Four?" The teacher sighed, "No Duo, the answer is twenty-six." He continued doodling in the margins of the page. Duo was almost finished with a chibi-model of DeathScyth when. The teacher ripped the notebook out of his hands, glanced at it and trashed it. (0.0;) "My notebook!?" "You will get a new one and have the information copied down by Monday or you will receive a zero." "Yes mamn." For the rest of the period he plotted indiscrete ways to 'get rid of' his teacher. 'Well however bad off that I am I could never know what Heero's goin' through, even with Hilde.'  
  
Trowa  
  
"The Gundams are feared not because of the pilots' but the complex systems that do the fighting for them."  
"Then why are the pilots needed, if that's true?" Trowa questioned, starting to get pissed off.  
"To operate the systems, of course anyone could do it."  
"Don't you think the 'systems' would be more complicated than that? I mean the pilots have not only been trained all their lives but physically are assassins. Not to mention a major threat to OZ."  
"The systems are so well designed that even a kid your age could operate it if they wished. They're a threat because they are already well versed at which systems to use at which times."  
By now Trowa was fuming, he felt like pulling out his gun and forcing this stupid teacher to try to pilot Wing Zero. 'I hope I run into this teacher in a dark alley, or better yet! I hope he runs into the God of Death in a bright alley! Ha, it'd serve him right!'  
  
Quatre  
  
"Now class, today we're going to cook French fries!" the teacher looked around, "Yes Quatre?"  
"Are we going to slice them ourselves?" 'I might enjoy this!'  
"No Quatre, we have only enough time to bake freezer fries."  
"Oh." 'This class is soo stupid!'  
"O.K. Now students, put the French fries on the baking tray so it's covering the bottom and not stacked up on each other." She walked around the room examining. "No no Quatre, like this! Do you see the difference?"  
"No."  
"Now don't go get another attitude! I'm just trying to help you."  
' 'I'm just trying to help you.' Ha! Does she not know that I do ALL the cooking at the safe house, and I make it all from scratch!' Quatre fumed quietly.  
  
Wufie  
  
"Today we're going to discuss Sex. as the man thrusts himself in the woman, starting out slow and the pace swiftening until the woman. Wufie, do you want to go to the nurse?" the teacher noticed his swiftly flowing nosebleed.  
Wufie ran out of the classroom before he had to hear another word. 'I don't understand why the Hell I have to learn Sex Ed. I've already been married!!!'  
The nurse patched him up and sent him back to class, lucky for him, the ell rang saving him from 'Hell'. 'Maybe I should talk to Duo and see if there's anything to do about it. Yes I think I'll do that tonight.'  
  
English  
  
The five pilots slipped in a mili-second before the bell rang to minimize chances of Relena getting to Heero. They sat in the back of the room. Heero was in the last row window seat; Duo sat on his right; Trowa was in front of him; Quatre was in front of Duo; and Wufie was on the right of Quatre.  
"Heeeeer-"  
"Miss Relena, the class has begun so do shutup."  
"Sorry sir."  
"Good, now in today's class we're going to begin our projects. They are to be worked on in today's class, over the weekend and all next week." The pilots took out their agenda's and began rescheduling their missions.  
"Now, I'll be partnering you all up." The door opened and two girls stepped in. The first was tall and brunette her hair was up in a bun with two strands tucked behind her ears. Trowa gasped and Wufie moaned. The second girl was a red head, she was average height and her hair was shoulder length. Heero started hitting his head off his desk and Wufie got a weird expression. Duo looked up from his 'artistic doodling' and whistled. "Ah the new students. Will you please tell the class something about yourself?"  
"Electra Chang, yeah, I know I'm not Chinese, I was adopted." The tall blond answered her eyes narrowing.  
"Yuy, Kerry. Hm." The red head answered reluctantly. In the back of the room the five were passing a note around: Duo: Electra Chang? Wufie: Adoptive sister, Kerry? Heero: Blood sister. Quatre: Trowa? Trowa: Dated Electra. Hm? What'd she say? Heero: Hn. Wufie: English or Chinese please. Duo: I'll kill you. Quatre: Why? Duo: No, that's what he said, "I'll kill you" All: Ohhhh.  
  
"Well Miss Yuy, can you sit next to Mr. Maxwell, you two can be partners. Now Miss Chang, um, would anyone like to be her partner?"  
"I WILL!" Heero yelled jumping out of his seat.  
"Very well then, you can be Mr. Yuy's partner."  
"Nooooooooo!!!" It was my turn to be Heero's partner!!!"  
"Shut the Fuck up!!!" The teacher, pilot's, and two girls yelled. She immediately shut up and began working on her project with Hilde.  
"Heero?" Kerry arched an eyebrow.  
"Hn."  
"Translation?"  
"She's obsessed." Duo filled in for Heero.  
"Hm."  
"I know that, why?" Electra filled in for Kerry.  
"Hn. Hn."  
"She thinks we were meant to *be* together."  
"Hm."  
"I see."  
"Hn."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Hm. Hm. Hm."  
"J. Pissed me off so I ran away, met up with Electra, stole our Gundams, and here we are!"  
"Hn."  
"I figured."  
"So are you going to introduce us?" Electra yawned.  
"Heero Yuy."  
"Quatre Rababba Winner, pleasure!"  
"Trowa Braton."  
"Wufie Chang, if you didn't already know."  
"I'm Duo Maxwell, nice ta meat ya!"  
"So let's get this straight." the two pointed at everyone and said their names back. "Hee-chan, Q-babe, Tro-doll, Wu-bear and Duo?"  
"That's right!" Duo smiled. Quatre and Trowa sweat-dropped, while Wufie and Heero scowled.  
"We'll do the project after dinner tonight."  
"Where?" Heero asked.  
"Oh, we forgot to tell you. We moved in!" Electra smiled. Heero and Wufie resumed hitting their heads off the desk. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again all my peoples, sorry it took so long but I'd love some reviews on if you like it or not! Heero: why do you have to torture me? Kerr: Now Heero, we torture everybody! Wufie: and I'm their favorite! Electra: Sorry Wu-bear we still love you, we really do! Quatre: I am not *that* girly! Trowa: I'm not even asking. I know what's gonna happen to me..(someone help me) Kerry and Electra: ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
School had ended and the students were free for the weekend, well most, Heero and Wufie still felt like killing themselves. When the five reached home they found Quatre's safe house they found it womanized. There was bras hung over the shower and pads next to *all* the toilets. The house smelled like rose popery and there were candles *everywhere*. The girls had went directly to their private rooms to change out of their school skirts (.) and into "normal clothes". Electra decided to wear blue jean low riders with an orange tank top. Her long chestnut hair taken down from the bun that confined it during the school duration and woven into a long braid. Kerry changed into a black tank top and green cords. Her red hair hanging loosely around her face in small braids. Both girls wore black combat boots and silver crosses dangled around their necks and from their ears.  
  
Supper  
  
"Time to eat!" Quatre called from the kitchen. Duo collided with Electra in their rush to be first at the dinner table. The two shoved food down their throats so fast it was as if they only inhaled it.  
"Look's like Maxwell has found his match." Wufie smirked as they watched the two eat everything on the table.  
"They do look similar." Trowa added hesitantly.  
"They could almost be siblings with those braids of theirs, twins even!" Kerr spoke up, causing the two in question to raise their eyes to one another. "Actually I think they *are* twins."  
"Where were you adopted from?" Heero inquired.  
"The Maxwell church." Electra responded as Duo's jaw dropped, revealing bits of half chewed food.  
"Ethnic origin?"  
"American." Duo choked on his half chewed food.  
"Age of adoption?"  
"Four." Duo's eyes began to tear.  
"Birth date?"  
"April twenty-second." Duo fell out of his chair.  
"El-Electra?" He whispered softly.  
"Duo. I see, I knew I recognized that name from somewhere in my past." Electra answered as Heero, Trowa, and Wufie proceeded into the kitchen. As the two long-lost siblings caught up the sound of clanging pans resonated from the kitchen.  
".What happened with Solo? Where is he now?!" Electra asked happily. Duo's expression sunk as he recalled his best friend's death.  
"He-He's in a better place."  
"What do you mean 'a better.' oh Duo, I'm so sorry!"  
"Don't worry about it," Duo piped trying to lighten her spirits. 12am- backyard  
Electra quietly slipped outside the sliding glass doors and onto the deck. She inhaled a deep breath of fresh air and sighed heavily. Electra swung her legs over the railing and landed, like a cat, on the cold autumn ground. "Having fun?" A low monotone voice whispered in her ear causing her to jump up and hit her head off the deck above her.  
"Owww, fuckin' A Heero!"  
"Shh, you don't want the others to wake up! Kerry would have a field day if she discovered us hiding in the backyard late at night."  
"Oh sorry, why are you out here anyway, it's cold?"  
"It's quiet." He answered motioning to his laptop computer (-_-). "Maxwell isn't usually running around like a lunatic out here."  
"My brother is not a 'lunatic', plus, I resent that. I'm a Maxwell too you know!"  
"I think that was the motive behind Trowa, Wufie, and myself in the kitchen hitting ourselves atop the head with frying pans earlier."  
"Ohh, that's what you were doing.Hey!"  
Heero began to laugh and Electra made herself comfortable next to him, examining the computer screen. It was scanning too fast for any normal human eye to read and comprehend, she hit a few buttons and it slowed down so she could scan the information. It was a mission objective.  
"Are you going to take your sister along?"  
"No, Kerry and I don't agree on attack measures very often. I'll probably take Maxwell for my backup."  
"Which Maxwell?" Electra asked hopefully.  
"The male version."  
"Damn, I wanna blow up the Oz base too!"  
"Are all American's like the two of you?"  
"Yup, we should move to America for a while!"  
"Haha, no."  
"You're mean."  
Electra drifted to sleep on Heero's shoulder not long after and Heero drifted off still examining the mission data. Electra dreamed of her life at the orphanage and all the trouble Solo led the small children into. They were always being scolded. Heero never dreamt if he did he never remembered. He figured it was just a measure of being 'the perfect soldier' so he never questioned it either. Electra woke the next morning to bright lights and subconsciously cuddled deeper into Heero's embrace.  
"Heero and Electra sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes the war, next comes the lure, then we find the two of them makin' love on the bedroom floor!" Kerry and Duo chanted while snapping pictures of the couple. "KERRY!!!"  
"DUO!!!" Heero chased Kerry, who was running backwards still snapping photos, as Electra chased a giggling Duo, barely missing his chestnut braid. Kerry and Duo met up at a four corner in the hallways and each took a right to the empty hallways. Electra and Heero continued straight ending up switching opponents. Electra soon found herself at a dead end and couldn't find Kerry anywhere; there were no rooms for her to hide in either. Only too late did she realize that Kerr had been above attached to the ceiling. Kerr dropped on top of her friend and took off quickly after snapping a photo or two. Duo was weaving in-between furniture and rooms expertly throwing doors closed in Heero's face and the Wing pilot ran into several objects before finally cornering the braided menace. Duo snapped a photo and quickly shoved him aside when the flash blinded him once again disappearing into the numerous hallways. The remaining pilot's met in the kitchen. "Barton, you take the fourth floor and roof; Wufie, you get second and third floors; Quatre, first floor and basement; Electra, you and I will search the outside." Trowa's underwear drawer had been dumped into the river behind the safe house; Wufie had Playgirl pasted all over the walls in his room; and Quatre's towel was replace with a leaf (;-p) and Kerr took a photo as he ran across the hall to his room with only the oak leaf covering his *area*.  
  
The poor guys, LMAO, and yes you 2 Electra. We still love you all though!!!! I'll try to update quicker but with school it's getting there. There's several chapters left so please stay tuned and depending on how many request I might try my hand at a lemon, I guess I'll leave that up to you all ^___^! 


End file.
